System users interact and communicate using various types of network devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, desktop phones, cell phones, and other devices. Systems and methods have been developed to determine whether certain system users are connected to a network and available for communication through one or more of those network devices. While on the network, the system users communicate according to particular user policies that define access rules. The policy of the user may remain static or be manually changed. Conventionally, the policy changes are made through manual configuration by an administrator.